This invention relates to a novel process for the production of 5-bromo- and 5-amino-4-oxo-pentanoic acid intermediates for the production of angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors and elastase inhibitors and to novel compounds produced therein.
In the prior application of Bey, Metcalf & Wiseman, Ser. No. 043,864, filed May 30, 1979, there is disclosed novel 5-amino-4-oxo acids, which are intermediates for the production of ACE inhibitors, of Formula I ##STR2## wherein R is CF.sub.3, CHF.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 F; R.sub.1 is H or alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms and R.sub.2 is H. In the concurrently filed application of Bey and Metcalf entitled "Novel Enzyme Inhibitors" Ser. No. 160,111, June 16, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,395, there are disclosed corresponding compounds of Formula I wherein R.sub.2 is alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms or benzyl, as intermediates for the production of analogous alkyl and benzyl substituted ACE inhibitors and elastase inhibitors. The disclosures of the aforesaid applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for the production of the compounds of Formula I. Another object is the provision of a process for the production of the corresponding 5-bromo compounds and esters thereof which are convertible to the compounds of Formula I. Another object is the provision of novel compounds produced in these processes. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.